Moving East
by Omega-Red9
Summary: Robin is made into a man. The very fabric of his life falls apart. Mature audiences only! Please Read and Review.


I don't own this crap, so don't get mad at me. This is also seriously adult oriented, so don't send me an email about the content. Also, your face. Oh you are so burned.

Moving East

By OmegaRed9

I don't know why I left. No, I do know. I can't forget why. Shit! I stepped in something. Its pitch black out here and I'm walking around like an idiot without a flashlight. I just don't get it. I look down to see what it was that I stepped in and I realized that the path that I have been walking on for the last few hours is littered in shedded snake skins. I wonder why they are all surrounding the path like this.

Out of habit, I reach up to adjust my mask and then realize that I no longer have the honor, no, the burden of the costume that I once wore. I'm walking away from that life forever. Is it because I want it like this, or because I can never go back? I don't really remember anymore.

The days leading up to my leaving the Titans and essentially causing their eventual drifting apart were all filled with happiness and joy. Starfire and I went out on our first date to that carnival that visited our town, B.B. and I took to the skies and did midair hand to hand combat training for the first time, Cy was finally able to beat me at basketball, and Raven took me to one of her poetry readings. That feat alone made me glad to be a Titan; the fact that Raven actually warmed up to me would have been astonishing when we first met.

But, like all good times, they had to end. And these were no exception. I remember waking up and training like every usual day, but unlike every other day, this one was meant to be the end of the world. Trigun was coming. I wouldn't have minded that much, I mean it isn't like I don't deal with maniacs everyday. So Trigun attempting a megalomaniacal coup on this plane of existence isn't a real big deal for me. In fact, I kind of relish in the challenge of taking on a god. The problem I had was him taking the one girl that I could never have, Raven.

That is the reality of my true façade. I only like Starfire because I can't have Raven. I know that it isn't fair to her, but I couldn't fall asleep to tears any longer. The torrent of emotion that would emote from my room would be enough for any psychic living in the building to inadvertently pry into my deepest darkest secret. I thanked myself every morning for not bringing any psychics into the tower with me. Well, the fact that Trigun needed Raven to maintain his presence in this plane meant that rather than attacking some stranger and we step into the flame to protect them, our enemy was directly targeting one of our own. Unfortunately, Raven gave up the good fight and I had to go and save her alone. Afterwards, she had changed greatly. Her eyes had this light to them that they never had before; her soul had finally become what I knew it always was. I longed for her like a warrior longs for combat. The constant yearning to find a new challenge had been satisfied in attempting to bed both Starfire while hunting a new prey. I began to sharpen my knives for the hunt after we had defeated Trigun, and Raven so warmly embraced me like she had never done before.

I could tell that Raven was different. I doubt any of the others noticed because she hid it well. When Beast Boy and Cyborg would begin to argue like they normally did she acted differently, for example. Rather than dismissing the world around her and immersing her self into a universe of words found in some ancient tome, as she would normally have done, she would pretend to read and steal glances at me as I tried to break them apart. She also acted differently toward Starfire every time I pretended to be affectionate with her. Whenever I would hold Star's hand or whispered in her ears the sweet nothings that I imagined I was saying to my grey goddess, Raven would become extremely hostile toward Star for the rest of the day. As soon as I took notice of these and other occurrences, I knew I could finally have what I had built up in my heart to be my utmost desire.

The hunt started off simply enough. I had to be careful not to get too close to her. She isn't exactly a psychic but has been known to have sudden bursts of psychic abilities. I had to be careful not to set off that reflex or the then she would have the upper hand and I would become the prey. I would start by making playful advances; no one would think anything about an occasional bump in the hallways or a light touch on the shoulder. No one. I slowly worked up my courage and began to say things of a rather lewd nature in order to see her blush. The rouge that streaked her face upon my remarks constantly breathed new life into my cause. I never though that her face could be so beautiful, but these newly allowed and unrestrained emotions revealed the untold depths of her heart. I became more enamored with her every time I baited one of my little trappings. Hell, I even thought that my little trappings were working. I was wrong though. I was so wrong.

It was raining out that night. No, raining doesn't really do this justice. The amount of rain pouring from the sky made me fear the torrent from the sky. It was almost as if the gods screamed for my soul. They pounded on the doors and windows of tower with a flurry of gusts and gallons. I feared it, that purifying water. It worried me. I actually thought that if I touched it that I would disappear. My mind would escape me and my world of fantasy would be yanked from my skull. Then it hit me. A blast of that dark energy that Raven uses smacked the back f my skull in a playful manner as to say to me that she was finally ready to bring the hunt to a close. I grinned in delight. Now it began. I stalked through the long and numerous corridors silently so as not to alert her of my presence. I would proceed like this until another blast would smack me in another part of my body. Sometimes knocking me to the floor in agony. I would hear her running in the other direction giggling in a state of pure ecstasy. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. I couldn't help but wonder where she was leading me. I thought about it and realized that slowly we were moving toward the floor with the crew quarters on them. I knew that she was taking me to her room so I darted up there so as to arrive before she did. I could startle her and take her off her guard at that point, providing me with upper hand, put me in control.

I slid in through the door and looked around the room. I thought I would have gotten there before she would have, but I was wrong again. There she was laying on her bed, wrapped in nothing but a satin teddy. I could tell she was staring at me. Not how most people just look at you when they are talking to you, she was staring, as if I wasn't a person but a mountain to conquer. I walked over to her bed and caressed the side of her face. I knew she wanted it and so I gave her what she wanted. Without even a word said I ripped off the teddy and took in her beautiful form with my eyes. The sensual curves were perfect. I know that Trigun is evil and all, but he sure can make a sexy woman. Suddenly I felt her black energy wrap around me and shove me to the ceiling with such force that I think I cracked a rib. While she was suspending me in mid air she used that power of hers to remove my clothes and throw them next to the bed. I was pleased that she was so willing to accept me. Without a word spoken she spread her legs and showed me the treasure that I was now privy to. I was now no longer in control of my wits and I began to bed her as soon as she released me to the bed.

I could hear her moan. She was nothing like Star though. When Star and I did this, all she did was lay there selfishly and enjoyed me. I received no attention. Raven was different though. She participated as if it were a game. I would make a move nd she would try to one-up me. She would not let me gain the upper-hand in the bed. It was like some kind of competition to her. And I could not let her win. If she dug her nails into my back, I bit her nape. That is the spot between the shoulder and neck for those who do not know. It drove her wild, but not as much as her biting my ear as released my essence inside of her. We went on like this for hours. Neither of us really winning. Neither of us really losing either. Or at least I thought.

As the sun rose in the morning I could see how beautiful she was in the light of the dawn. She was like a goddess untouched by the unfaithfulness of men. I was tired. So tired I felt that I would never be able to get up for morning training. Then she looked at me with a grin that I haven't seen on her for as long as I have known my sweet Raven. She reached across the bed and grabbed a bird-a-rang off of my utility belt.

"It's time Robin."

I looked at her in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I want from you. It is something that I have been waiting for since birth, but I just had to wait for you to be ready."

She opened the device and put it in my hand. I looked at her still in confusion. The blades on my bird-a-rang flickered in the encroaching sun-light. I still didn't know what to do with it. She grinned, placed her smooth and nubile hand on mine, and pulled the blade down to her bare breast. "You know I need it Robin. You just weren't ready to penetrate me yet. Now is the time. You have become capable of it. Before your hands were unstained with the troubles of manhood you weren't strong enough. Now you are unclean and ready. Now you are my trophy from the hunt."

I suddenly came to the realization that sine I knew her she had been pursuing me, not the other way around her. She was the huntress and I the prey. And now I am her tool to do with as she wished. I face grew pale as death and I nearly passes out until she dug her nails into my gut. I didn't fight back. I no loner had the strength of will to do it. I was beaten my my own ignorance. I was beaten because I was no longer good enough. She started to scream at me and I began to cry. She said the most horrible things I had ever heard coming out of her mouth. Finally she lifted me up to the sky and dropped me down upon her. She didn't even scream when the blade pierced her. Didn't even shed a tear. I wondered what she was thinking. But I am no psychic.

I then became so filled with anger that I screamed in the rage of a betrayed heart. I pushed the blade in further. She began to chuckle. I don't know how she managed to get it out, but she told me, "I'll see you soon. I'm sure of it." Those were her last words as she laughed herself to death.

It was then that I became very aware that I was lying on top of the dead body of the woman that I had been hunting for years now. I moved to get up, bu a glance out the side of my eye drew back to her. No dark energy this time, just my own sick desire. I lay back on top of her and mounted her again for one last go. Her insides had already begun to cool off. I was crying but wasn't the least bit sad. If anything I felt vindicated to violate her dead body like this. I felt like I had earned something for my troubles. And there will be troubles. I stood to leave and then looked at her body one last time. The knife still stuck in the chest. I grinned and rushed out of the room hoping that no one will find out. I don't even bother to put on my clothes and I make my way to the door. I think if I tell everyone that she told she was sick and didn't want to be disturbed I can make it out of town and to a safe house before anyone knows I am gone. I walk out the door and turn the corner to head for my room. Just have to close her door and I am practically home fre… shit. Starfire.


End file.
